Episode 2 (Beyond)/Transcript
Transcript for episode 2 of IE Beyond, "Time to Train!". Previously in episode 1 Commentator: We're in the last 10 minutes of Teikoku Gakuen's match against Hikami Gakuen. Teikoku have a great lead! Will they fortfeit the match? -------- Nakayama: We'll play again sometimes. *Nakayama knips his fingers, and the two switch places.* Ha! It's the Split Second hissatsu technique! Yukinokami: Yeah yeah. -------- Tamon: *On the handball field of Raimon, Tamon thrown the handball but it's kept by Bunchan.* Nice shot! Bunchan: Thanks. -------- Muteki: Yes! *headers the ball* It was a goal. Raudo: It worked. Garago: It was a goal. -------- Ichino: Wait, who are you? Aichi: I'm Endou Aichi! Muteki: Endou Aichi? -------- Aichi: Okay. I have trained this catch hissatsu technique a lot of times - and now I have to do it! Haaaaaaa!!! All members become shocked. Aichi: Haiperion za Hando! -------- Aichi: Football Frontier Version 2... So the rumors of a new tournament came true. Nakayama: We're entering right? Seishin: Tsk... -------- Tamon: For meeeeee! Tamon jumps towards the ball. Garago: Never! Garago jumps towards the ball, but higher. Garago: Yeah! For me! Garago volleys the ball. Aichi: I'm gonna catch it! *punches the ball with both fists, the ball goes away* Episode 2: "Time to Train!" In the Endou Household... Aichi runs out of his house. Aichi: I'm off! Natsumi: This boy... He can wait now to go to school. But it's saturday right? In the hospital outskirts... Aichi: Finally! School is for this day over! Aichi sees Tenma, who is walking. Aichi: Nah... What's Tenma doing? Aichi follows Tenma. Tenma goes through the hospital outskirts. Aichi: The hospital? What must he do in the hospital? Tenma: *smirks* Aichi, but I can hear you well. Why are you following me? Aichi: Sorry, coach, but why are you in the hospital? Tenma: I'm here because there is one of my best friends here. Aichi: What... Who? Tenma: You shall see... Together they walk into the hospital. In the Inazuma General Hospital... Tenma: He is here. Tenma opens the door and walks to the room along with Aichi. Aichi: But that is the legendary forward, Tsurugi Kyousuke... Tenma: Yes, you're right, yesterday there was an accident. There was a bus with Tsurugi, who returns for a field trip, that crashes against a rock wall. Doctor: Tsurugi will be all right in one week. Aichi: What violently... Tenma: Yes... But, you and all members of your team must train for the soccer match! Aichi: Yes coach! Aichi goes out of the hospital. In the park near the hospital... Aichi meets Seishin. Aichi: Hey. Seishin: Hey. They start walking to Raimon. Seishin: Are you gonna show your abilities! Aichi: Absolutely! Seishin: I know but... Teikoku Gakuen is so strong and beaten Hikami Gakuen at the end of the second half! Aichi: Haha! The two reach the soccer club room. The team gathered in the club room... With a full team, they gathered. Aichi: Guys, let's play soccer! All of them/Tenma: YES CAPTAIN! The Raimon team and Tenma run to the training field. In the training field... Aichi throws the ball to the field. Garago: It's for me! *Garago kicks the ball and runs to shoot. When he shoots, a thunder hits the ball.* Electronic Dissalation! *The ball rushes towards the goal, covered in electricity. It lands on the crossbar.* Aichi runs, picks the ball and throws it. Tamon gets it. But Raudo charges and gets the ball. Raudo: WIND SPARK! *Raudo kicks the ball, jumps and creates a powerful wind around the ball. Raudo shoots, covering the ball in a plenty of beau blue sparks.* Aichi: What? A hissatsu? Haiperion za Hando! *keep* Raudo: Finally! A hissatsu! Garago: You mean... We have both a hissatsu! Aichi shoots the ball. A voice: Kai Senshi Lightzing!!!! Tenma gets shocked. Tenma: Is it... a Keshin?! The Keshin caused a powerful wind. Hikaru: Yup, this is my spiritual energy. Aichi: Who are you? Hikaru: The name's Hikaru Kyuseishu. I'm the ace striker of Teikoku Gakuen. Aichi: What... what are you doing here? Hikaru: I'm gonna show you what I can! It's... a Keshin Full Strike! The ball gained a white aura around. Aichi: Absolutely! Goddo-Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A powerful wind rushed through the field and blown Aichi to the back of his goal. Aichi: *screams* The Keshin expires. Hikaru: Humph, it was too easy. See you later! Hikaru jumps really high, leaving a spiraling white aura, and then he's away. Harinezumi: He jumps higher than me? Muteki: Where is he? Aichi: Guys, we must defeat them! All of them/Tenma: YES CAPTAIN! Eyecatch: Hikaru: Beyond the Teikoku inner power! Inazuma Eleven! In the Kyuseishu Household... Aichi and Seishin open the door. Hikaru: Guys hurry up! Time-Eleven must begin now! The three sat on Hikaru's sofa. That's right! The episode 27 of "Mirai Sakka Time-Eleven" starts and the footage of the previous episode appears. Ryuya passed to Asami to show his hissatsu, Raimbow Blade, which scored a goal. Asami was happy and returned to his base along with the Time-Eleven! The TV screen becomes static, and Aichi and Seishin get out. Aichi: Bad day. In the Inazuma Park... Raudo: Take that! WIND SPARK!!!! Yotaki: *Yotaki gathers energy into his hand.* Super Gutsy... *Yotaki jumps and thrusts his hand.* CATCH!!! *It misses.* In the Raimon soccer field... Seishin: Hahaha!